


Silencer

by ianixela



Series: Ianixela's Hard Kinks Extravaganza [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassination, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I have weird kinks, Injury, Mental Anguish, Original Character Death(s), Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Praise Kink, Reylo - Freeform, Reyux, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, the narration is weird sorry, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianixela/pseuds/ianixela
Summary: Assassination missions can go two ways: kill, or be killed. Or sometimes, Rey and her partners, Ben and Hux, dance a calculated choreography between dead and alive, on a line thinner than a razor’s edge. Things go south, and no one gets out of it unscathed. Not this time.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey, Armitage Hux/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Ianixela's Hard Kinks Extravaganza [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713241
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Silencer

**Author's Note:**

> Holee crap, thank god I'm posting this while inebriated. The size of this thing is embarrassing considering it’s an elaborate excuse to write violent hurt/comfort porn…AU’s tho. That's what always happens with AU’s tbh, wordy mess and all. So yeah, Rey, Ben and Hux as black-ops style assassins, what more can I say to justify this crime…
> 
> The Kink Bingo made me do it y’all, and the square is “Group Sex (all configurations of more than two people)”...so um, I went hard. I also wrote this in a super weird narrative style in the past tense, not sure if I like, probably will not write in this style again it messed with my brain. But I feel I’ve written too much to scrap it and yeah, its big mess, whatever, sue me.
> 
> I just like MMF threesomes, and y’all definitely did NOT need to know that about me, like not even a little bit but I couldn’t help myself, so sorry?! Or you’re welcome?! Depending on which camp you’re in, I’d def be in the “explicit porn with Reylo+Hux is a tasty occasional treat” camp and not in the “anything but pure Reylo is blasphemy” camp… So yeah that’s enough blabbering, don’t like don’t read and mind the tags because this is full of: angst, hurt/comfort, gun violence, gore and blood, OC death, explicit sex, unhealthy mental spaces, mild praise kink, threesome, double penetration, anal sex, foul language, injuries, and general mature themes. PLEASE MIND THE TAGS! Tread with caution.

Poe Dameron was nervous.

On his fifth cigarette in a row and sweat pearling on his brow as he went over the layout of the mission for the second time that night.

He was sending his very finest in a hornet’s nest knowingly and he did not like it one bit.

“I wonder why we even accepted this contract...” he mutters under his breath, voice reedy with smoke, looking at the blueprint of the building his team had to infiltrate.

The target was powerful. Organized crime syndicate boss, unlimited means.

A penthouse apartment in the busiest part of town, security tight at all floors and his own private detail armed to the teeth and ruthless.

They’d kill on sight, no questions asked.

But the old man had to die and success would be handsomely rewarded. Rey eyed her teammates gathered around the table and felt the tension rolling off everyone in waves, refusing to let it seep into her.

She’d re-read the briefing a hundred times. She knew the blueprint inside and out. This wasn’t her first rodeo.

“We got this Poe. We are more than qualified for this job…”

He eyed her from underneath sweat damp curls, chewing at his lip. He was nervous, and that should have filled her with dread, but she knew what she was about. She’d already made her peace with the fact that someone had to die, along with his entire security detail.

Numbers in her mind. Kill counts. It was so much easier to take life when all she saw in her mind were numbers.

“It's not that you’re not qualified, baby. I just don’t like unpredictable outcomes.”

Baby. Only fourteen when she’d joined the organization, the youngest of all of them. They’d called her baby teasingly, and it had stuck, eight years later they still called her baby as an endearment, despite the fact that Rey was a woman grown and all of them very much aware of that.

Hux, Ben and Rey herself would go in. They were her partners in everything, daily grind and contracts alike.

A bigger team would be dangerous and too easily traceable.

Assassins all of them. Hand to hand combat, marksmanship, bladed weapons, they held no secrets. She certainly had no qualms at shooting someone in the face if it was between her and them, and a paycheck at the finish line. She’d done it before and she’d do it again.

Ben was the most skilled martial artist to be found in the country, Hux’s bullets never missing their target. Her own skills with both were not to be dismissed.

Besides, they needed her to hack into the software controlling the private elevator that would take them to the penthouse.

Finn had already laid out all the groundwork, sneaking in the building earlier that day under the guise of a private security company employee to install a few pieces of hardware in the servers, little brilliant things of his own making that would give him access to all the systems in the building. Cameras, alarms, power generators, everything.

He’d be rerouting all the camera feeds and monitoring security personnel while they did their dirty work, his guidance the only contact they would have with the outside. And then they’d be cut off on their way back down while he’d shut down the entire building’s power apart from the elevator, the evacuation causing enough commotion to ensure their getaway.

Rose and Phasma were already on the job making sure the getaway car was in position. They’d be monitoring the guards on site as well, feeding extra intel to Finn.

But there would be no radio in or out during the shutdown. For twenty minutes while the elevator, kept functional by an emergency generator, would take them down. Lowered 89 floors at a snail’s pace.

Maybe that was why Poe was so unsure.

“We know the blueprint in and out Poe, how many guards, their skill level…It's a risky one but we’ll manage ok?” Ben reassured, laying a big hand on Poe’s shoulder.

Their leader sighed, stubbing his cigarette in the nearby ashtray and running a hand through his dishevelled black curls, leaning over the laid out plans.

“Yeah…Let’s go through it again. One last time.”

* * *

Ben slept before missions.

Rey wondered how he even managed, laid out on the mats of the training room on his back, head pillowed on his bent arms, mouth open a fraction to let out those little breathy snores. He still wore his training gear, shorts and a tee and his dark hair sticking to his forehead, sweat matted. So vulnerable, looking younger than his thirty years. 

Rey could almost forget he was a cold blooded killer. They all were.

Everyone had preoperative routines, hers and Ben’s rather similar: hard workout, nap, shower. Sex when there was time.

Rey wondered if there would be time for sex.

In the shower maybe, his body hard and strong against her own and his mouth devouring hers, urgent and fast and the best way they’d found to release tension.

Their ragtag organization was an incestuous mess, for a variety of reasons, but mostly because they all knew there was no point in trying to carry a steady relationship in this weird universe people called _ real life _ . Civilians couldn’t be trusted, emotions made them vulnerable, and there was just no time. No grand internal questionings about sexual orientation and attraction and feelings.

Much easier to find relief with each other, no complicated emotions involved. Sex was sex.

Or so Rey hoped anyway, ignoring that warmth in her chest when she looked at her teammate sleeping with the abandon of a child a few feet away. Ignoring how the heat in her belly overspilled when Hux sat beside her on the floor, back from his own workout, leaning against the wall, thighs touching.

Brothers, lovers, teammates, partners. The lines were all very blurred and she didn’t have the energy or desire to untangle them.

Hux leaned back comfortably, stealing the earbud from her left ear and sticking it in his own before easing her head down on his shoulder with a gentle hand to her jaw.

Music calmed them both, they had a shared love for classical composers.

Rey could never hope to sleep like Ben did, too excited and anxious and the adrenalin already flowing through her body, coiling in her muscles. But music soothed her enough so that she could get ready with a cool head.

She was silent for a while, the warmth of Hux’s shoulder underneath her cheek and his steady breathing familiar, piano trills in her right ear.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to go through the basics again?”

She hummed, stretching her long legs in front of her. Rey was tall, a bit taller than average, but nowhere near as towering as the two men she spent most of her time with. 

“I’m alright. It's pretty straightforward, we’ve had harder missions.”

“Yeah, I guess we have…” Hux replied, sounding weirdly unsure and his hesitation seeped into Rey’s mind.

“You’re worried. What’s wrong?” she asked, taking his bigger hand in hers.

“I don’t like it when Poe is worried. Even Finn is fidgety…”

Rey shrugged. A nervous Poe was routine as far as she was concerned, their leader a nervous man by nature, even if he hid it well. A nervous Finn was something else entirely, but you suspected it had much to do with how Poe was probably pestering him about making sure everything was absolutely perfect so that it would all unfold without a hitch.

“They should just go off and fuck. Releases tension.”

Hux snorted, relaxing against her.

“Practical as ever. I’m pretty sure that someone is at the very least jerking off in the main bathroom's shower, it's been running for at least an hour.”

"Poe's expansive hair routine, remember?"

"Hmph..." Hux huffed, rolling his eyes comically.

Rey laughed, watching Ben stir a little in his sleep, blinking owlishly for a second, sharp brows furrowing before being lost to dreams again, snoring louder. And her heart ached, suddenly overwhelmed at the quiet intimacy they were falling into.

This could all be ended so easily. They could die at a moment’s notice. Any of them could and if she let herself love how the fuck could she go on living with a piece of herself missing. Emotions were more dangerous than anything in their line of work.

Rey let go of Hux’s hand and pushed off the wall, putting her smartphone in his lap with the other earbud before standing up.

“I should go shower and prep. There’s less than an hour until we have to leave.”

Hux pursed his lips thoughtfully, a little surprised at her sudden reaction, sky blue eyes gazing into hers. But he knew better than to question.

“Okay. Do you need me?” he asked, simply.

She shook her head, running fingers through her chestnut bob. Long hair was a hazard, the jaw grazing cut she sported much easier to maintain.

“I need to meditate a bit.” she explained, relieved at his understanding nod.

Hux never questioned, never pushed, cool as ice when it mattered and Rey was endlessly thankful for that.

“Wake Ben in ten? He’s gonna want to shower too.”

“No worries. Go.”

Rey left the room without looking back, trying not to think too much of Hux’s close-mouthed smile.

* * *

It still amazed her how much the outfit and tools of the trade were instrumental to her transformation into an assassin.

The slim fitted tactical one-piece suit, lightweight yet thick, zipped up to her neck. All black. And the fitted kevlar vest on top, not nearly as protective as a real bullet-proof vest but the real deal was too heavy, and she needed to be quick on her feet. Rey slicked her shower-wet hair back and secured it into place with an elastic headband, before adjusting the gun holsters around her thighs. Checking the straps and the belt for looseness and finding none, inspecting every buckle.

Boots laced tight, gloves fitted underneath her sleeves and her heavy duty watch strapped around her wrist. Almost ready, all her gear in order.

She turned to the table where the guns were laid out. Pretty, sleek things, just the right weight in her hands. She’d cleaned and checked them that morning but one could never be too careful, checking them again, popping out the magazine and checking the safety latch. She’d be limited on ammo, only two spare mags, packing only the strict minimum.

Every bullet had to count.

A surge of adrenaline rushed through her and she let out a pent up breath, pushing down fear and forcing it back from where it came.

They were professionals.

Things would be fine. They’d be in and out in the time frame and everything would be alright.

They’d come back here tonight in one piece and drunk on elation and she’d end up kissed and fucked by two equally adrenalin high boys in the roughest most delicious way possible, and this whole thing would be behind them.

Everything would be alright, she told herself again and again, fitting the guns to their holsters and the silencers to her belt.

Yet, she could not fully banish the taste of fear from her mouth, bitter and raw.

* * *

Sneaking into the parking lot had been a lot easier than anticipated. A little after two in the morning, taking advantage of the shift change for the guards.

Finn had already rerouted the camera feeds, overriding the gate security, allowing the elegant, nondescript black sedan Hux drove to slip right under the nose of the clearly bored parking security guard with a fake chip card. He’d barely even waved them through, never lifting his eyes from whatever he was reading. 

They’d leave that car here, it was a dud with serial numbers filed off, and untraceable back to them anyway. Their getaway vehicle faster and more reliable, already parked in its reserved spot by Phasma earlier that day.

Phasma and Rose were already in the building, disguised as security personnel, potential backup if things went sour. They would subtly go remove all traces of Finn’s stealthy installations in the evacuation mayhem, erasing their presence before leisurely making their way back to HQ.

Hux parked in the pre-agreed spot, down in the second basement level, a few metres from the private elevator entrance, the one that allowed access to the luxury apartments on top of the building. It was unguarded and would be for the next two minutes while the guard was switched. No time to mess around.

“Ready?” Ben asked as Hux turned off the ignition.

“Yeah. Lets go.”

She was out of the car in half a heartbeat and silently moving to the elevator door before her mind was truly registering what was happening. Brain in mission mode, Hux and Ben shadows beside her. Ben swiped the counterfeit keycard in front of the sensor and the doors wooshed open, a quiet hiss.

Rey rushed in and immediately dropped to her knees, wedging out the panel that protected the elevator’s control system. It wouldn’t go all the way up to the penthouse without special identification, and they hadn’t managed to replicate it in time, the only way being taking control of the security software itself manually.

“ _ The guards are already on their way back, you have a minute to override this bitch… _ ” Finn’s voice crackled in their ears from the cordless earbuds all three wore, their only contact with the outside world.

She exposed the wires underneath the control panel and pulled out the intelligent device that would scramble the codes out of her side pocket, extricating a wire cutter too.

“I got this…” Rey replied through the microphone taped to her cheek, cutting the green and yellow wires, snapping them into connectors and plugging them into her device.

“ _ Thirty seconds…come on baby… _ ”

She typed in the alternate code, bypassing the front desks and security controls, overriding the system until she got to the very bare bones operating system, inputting the commands manually.

_ Close doors, go up, ignore all outside input, deactivate all chimes. _

“ _ Fifteen. _ ”

“Rey?” Hux asked, nervously, drawing out his gun, but she ignored him, furiously inputting the code and just as Finn was starting to shakily countdown from ten the doors wooshed shut, finally obeying her code, the elevator car lurching up.

It would go all the way up to the top floor without stopping. She put down the device carefully and slumped to the floor, letting out the pent up breath she had been holding for the past thirty seconds.

“We’re moving.” Ben sighed in his own microphone and Finn let out a relieved sigh on the other side.

Rey wondered if Poe beside him was still breathing.

“ _ Good job baby…you have ten minutes before you reach the top, stay focused. _ ”

Hux placed his gun back in the holster, leaning back against the tapestried and mirrored wall of the elevator and Ben crouched down beside Rey, rubbing the back of her neck with a gloved hand reassuringly.

“That could’ve started badly…” she muttered, and he chuckled softly, tension releasing all at once, Hux laughing along.

“But it didn’t.”

Rey nodded, shoving the device in the corner, making sure all the wires were well attached. They’d need it to get back down when the building would be in emergency mode. She studied their surroundings. It was a really nice elevator, luxuriously appointed, granite flooring and elegant tapestry covering the walls, nicely mirrored, dim lighting. But her focus was on the quickly changing numbers on the digital screen above the doors.

“ _ Remember to stay on target at all times, be quick with the bodyguards and leave none alive to alert the front desk. I have control over internal communication but if one of them decides to call down with a cell we’re fucked… _ ” Finn’s voice crackled over your headset, “ _ Rey, you focus on taking out the target. Nothing else okay? _ ”

She stood up, rolling her shoulders back to loosen their stiffness.

“He’s in the last room to the left, bed right in front of the door.” she recited, remembering the layout perfectly in her mind.

“ _ Let Ben and Hux handle the guards, it shouldn’t take more than three minutes all around. Take out the eight guards, one target, and get the fuck out, understood? _ ”

“Understood.”

Rey pulled out the gun from her right holster, screwing on the silencer with quick, practiced moves. The action is oddly comforting, falling back into routine and a more detached state of mind as she worked, vaguely aware of the two men beside heer limbering up. Right gun, then left, numbers steadily increasing up on the digital screen.

“Five floors left.” Hux stated, face pale and eyes focused on the door, silencer fitted on his gun held in a two handed grip.

Ben moved swiftly to stand by the door opposite Hux and she followed his lead, unclicking the safety latch on her gun.

Rey exchanged a quick look with her teammates, adrenaline surging through her and trying to ignore the sudden spike of anxiety piercing her chest at the thought that she could lose one of them.

“Two floors.” she murmured in the microphone, sweat pearling down her back underneath her layers of tactical gear.

“ _ I’m cutting off all comms in fifteen seconds. You have five minutes before I shut down the building starting then. _ ”

There was terse silence while they all counted down mentally.

“ _ Good luck kids. Come back alive…” _ were Finn’s last words before the connection went dead.

Five minutes, the clock already running.

There would be no talking beyond this point and she fought the sudden urge to tell the two men with her that you loved them, burying it deep in her heart.

The elevator car came to a smooth halt, doors sliding open silently, chime deactivated, and Hux was out in a flash, Ben on his heels like a shadow and Rey followed, energy flowing through her.

The two men guarding the apartment door went down immediately, cleanly shot down in a hiss of silenced fire, blood spraying the cream walls. Headshots. No sound, their lives stilled forever.

Six guards left. Two in the hallway, three in the living room and one patrolling the apartment.

She crowded the door, leaning down to grab the chip card hanging on the guard’s belt, handing it to Ben before standing back, sketching a quick nod at the two of them, her gun in a two handed grip.

Rey couldn’t get more ready than this, trigger finger twitching and every muscle in her body coiled like a spring.

Ben started a silent countdown with his fingers.

Three, two, one.

They burst through the door fast as lightning and rolled off the sides, letting her sprint between and past them, past the two guards too startled to even react. Rey heard the gunshots behind her, knowing her boys were on her heels and that gave her entire being a burst of energy. 

The layout of the apartment imprinted in Rey’s mind as she burst into the living room, the three guards there jolting to their feet as she raced left, into the corridor, narrowly avoiding collision with the patrolling guard. Rey bent back, sliding underneath the blow aimed at her head and kept running, kicking at the bedroom door beside the handle, the wood splintering with a crack as the door gave in.

The lights were on in the bedroom where the target slept, dim and yellow, and there was a scream as she burst into the room, her gun aimed at the bed.

A high pitched, feminine scream.

The target wasn’t alone. Nowhere in the briefing was it mentioned that the target had a lover living with him, and not once had she been seen with the cameras. They hadn’t monitored the apartment for long enough, she quickly realized, and it dawned on her that maybe his lover never even left the place.

“Don’t shoot, please!” the girl pleaded, fighting off the sheets and Rey realized she really was a girl, thin and reedy and completely naked, her long hair falling in her face.

She looked no older than 18. Rey hesitated, completely in shock, gun still up and yet her mind couldn’t decide if she had to kill her too. As if it was a viable option.

In her line of work, hesitation means death.

The target yelped as he finally caught sight of Rey, falling off the edge of the bed and her eyes left the girl a second too long. Long enough for the girl to reach into the bedside table for the gun hidden there and shoot at Rey’s head with a very self assured hand.

Rey’s fast reflexes kept her alive, the first bullet flying into the wall right where her head had been a second ago. No such luck with the other three, the first grazing the side of Rey’s neck and the rest going through her shoulder and arm.

It burned. It burned so much she could hardly breathe, her right arm useless and the girl was aiming again but before Rey could lift her left hand still clutching the gun, the girl’s chest and neck exploded with red and she fell in a crumpled heap, gurgling breath. 

So much blood and her skin so pale.

Ben in the open doorway, smoking gun raised and steady, face cool as ice.

He’d saved her life.

Rey remembered the target, crossing the room in three steps to loom over the prostrate man on the floor, not even giving him time to plead or talk.

She aimed with her left hand and shot him in the head, twice, and then all was dead silence and the void of shock seeping through Rey’s brain.

“Lets go baby! Come on!” Ben called, disappearing through the door and she followed feeling like an automaton.

She’d almost got herself killed. Her stupid hesitation almost got her, and her two teammates killed.

She ran out of the apartment, hot on Ben’s heels and Hux already ahead, getting into the elevator as all the lights in the building came off. Finn had already shut off the power. Hux extricated a flashlight from his vest and lit the corner where she’d left the device and she crouched, forgetting about the wounds as she input coding again, activating the emergency generator. The lights flickered on again and the doors shut, a downwards lurch and they were moving again, down to relative safety.

Rey slumped to the floor, light-headed and that’s when Ben lost it, angrily punching at the mirror and shattering it to pieces with a hissed curse, Hux backing off surprised and ticked off all at once.

“What the  _ fuck _ is wrong with you?”

Ben took a long shuddering breath and turned around, trying very hard to control his anger, buzzing with adrenaline and energy.

“We got lazy on our research! The target…he had a girl with him we knew nothing about! And she definitely knew her way around a gun…”

“What? How is that even possible?”

“The fuck if I know…she almost killed Rey...” he started, looking down to her and finally noticing her vacant gaze.

Rey was slipping into shock, thoughts getting fuzzy and she hardly registered when Hux crouched in front of her, cupping her jaw gently with his gloved hand.

“Hey…hey are you okay?”

“I almost got us killed.” she managed through dry lips, feeling sweat pool on the back of her neck and between his fingers and her skin.

“No…Rey…” Ben murmured, crouching down too, anger seeping out of him, “You didn’t know, none of us did…”

“But I hesitated. I should’ve just shot her without hesitating and that makes me unreliable. A liability.”

“No. It only makes you human…” Hux murmured, kissing the sweaty skin between her brows and pulling back with a worried look on his face, “you’re burning up, are you alright?”

“I’ve been shot.”

Rey said it so nonchalantly that it took a few seconds for either of them to understand the words, Ben’s eyes widening when they sunk in and he fell to his knees beside her, panicked.

“When? Where?” Hux asked hurriedly, assessing her body and cursing because she wore all black and that made it impossible to see blood.

“The girl. The first bullet grazed my neck and the two others went through my shoulder and upper arm. Right side.” she explained, starting to feel detached from her own body.

“Fuck!” Ben cursed under his breath, easing her against his chest and she let out a choked groan of pain, “Thats why you shot him with your left hand…I should’ve noticed  _ fuck _ .”

“It's okay. Flesh wounds…” she mumbled, Hux gingerly unzipping the neck of her catsuit to assess damage.

He hissed at how the fabric stuck to her skin, blood already congealing and gave up, not wanting to cause more damage.

“Were gonna have to soak this off, I don’t want to pull it off and cause you more pain.”

He looked up to Ben above her shoulder, looking like he was about to cry and that made Rey’s heart ache so much more than physical wounds ever could.

“What are we gonna do, she’s losing a lot of blood…and HQ is so fucking far and we can’t just take her to a hospital.”

Ben was quiet for a minute that felt like eternity, a thick haze over her consciousness dulling her senses except for that throbbing pain in her right arm.

“Let's take her to the safe house overnight, patch her up and tomorrow we can take her to HQ.”

“Poe is gonna be furious.”

“I know. But there isn’t any other choice, we have to lay low until everything dies down. It's our only option.”

* * *

The safe house was a little two story building in a quiet neighbourhood, not even ten minutes away from the mission site. No one would expect potential assassins to stay this close, and the location was more than convenient. Big enough to house all of them, the most nondescript possible, the perfect place to lay low for a while.

Their getaway from the building had been even easier than anticipated, the exit left unattended in the chaos of people evacuating the building on foot and cars, Hux’s knowledge of the small side streets a godsend, preventing them from getting caught into gridlock. He parked the car in the covered driveway and went ahead to unlock the side door, deactivating the alarm system while Ben carried her out of the backseat.

“I can walk you know.” she muttered but his hard gaze meeting hers dared her to stop him.

“Fuck no you don’t.”

She cradled her useless arm against her chest and let him take her up the short flight of stairs, easily despite the bulk of her gear, getting her into the house to find Hux already on the phone with Poe. The phone on speaker while he rummaged through the kitchen for the medical kit.

“ _ What the fuck do you mean you’re at the safe house? What the hell happened? _ ”

Poe’s voice was sharp and breathless and Rey could tell he was angry and worried and she wished he was here so she could reassure him.

“There was another person in the apartment. Someone we hadn’t accounted for.” Ben cut in, sitting Rey on the kitchen counter to remove her boots, “The target had a live-in lover.”

There was a crashing noise at the other end of the line and a string of vicious cursing in what was clearly Finn’s voice.

“ _ The fuck?! _ ”

“A young woman. She knew how to use a gun. Rey got shot.”

“I’m okay…” she chimed, before Poe could have a heart attack, “It's only flesh wounds…I’m okay.”

“ _ Rey… _ ”

There was heavy silence on the other end and Poe’s hardly controlled breathing until Finn spoke, voice so strained and guilty it made Rey’s heart clench in her chest.

“ _ This is all my fault…I should’ve had the place on tighter surveillance, fuck _ !”

“We did what we could. It's no-one’s fault. If anything I’m only hurt because I hesitated to shoot, I almost made this entire operation fail.”

“Shut your mouth.” Ben interrupted, angrily tugging off her left boot, “Shut up. None of us would’ve acted any differently. You did what you had to and eliminated the target, it's all that matters.”

“ _ Ben is right, _ ” Poe finally spoke, sounding drained, “ _ We did what we had to, despite the odds. That's all there is to it. Ben, Hux? _ ”

“Yeah?” Hux replied, easing the heavy kit from the shelf from where he’d found it.

“ _ Take good care of our Rey, okay? You two are our best field medics, I trust you. _ ”

Ben’s eyes met Rey’s, dark and velvety soft and so full of tender caring. This man had killed four people in perfectly cold blood that night, he’d shot an unnamed young woman in the chest without flinching and yet he could be so gentle and sweet, it broke Rey’s heart.

“We will. Promise.”

* * *

There was a lot of irony in the fact that it was much easier to receive wounds than tend to them.

It was always when the shock faded that it became really unpleasant, the body trying to cope with the abuse. Rey trembled with pain, sitting in the lukewarm water of the tub while Ben soaked the matted fabric of her catsuit to peel it off her skin just enough to fit scissors underneath and cut it off her body. Hissing as he finally managed to properly assess the wounds.

She had been lucky in her bad luck. The wound on her arm was another graze, a deeper one than the one on her neck that would only require butterfly stitches, but still just a graze. The bullet had gone clean through her shoulder, thankfully above the collarbone, and she inwardly cheered that there would be no bullet to extract. Not that getting both entry and exit wounds stitched would be any pleasant, but Rey had to take small victories for what they were.

She obediently swallowed the painkillers and antibiotics that Ben placed in her good hand with a mouthful of thankfully cold water, letting him work her out of the rest of her gear. She pleaded for a shower and he agreed, getting out of his own gear and into the glass cubicle, carefully supporting her against his chest. Rey could still stand on her feet, but along with shock and adrenaline draining from her, all the little bruises and cuts and soreness came rushing in and she was thankful for Ben’s quiet support, big hands carefully washing her body and hair.

So gentle and so caring, his touch warm and healing. He sat her up on the counter to patch her up, wrapped in a thick towel, not bothering to dress himself apart from dark sweatpants to keep warm.

He picked up the anaesthetic spray, applying it liberally to all of Rey’s wounds, hoping it would dull some of the pain while preparing the sutures.

“I hope it works. I don’t know how efficient that stuff is…are you feeling numb?”

Rey chuckled, exhausted and fuzzy and mind blank.

“I’ve been numb for a few hours. Get on with it.”

He started with the arm graze, loosely measuring it with gloved fingers.

“Four stitches. Here we go…”

It was unpleasant to say the least, but Ben was quick, knew what he was doing. He tied off the last suture and carefully cleaned the wound again, spreading on a thin layer of antibiotic salve and carefully bandaging her arm.

The shoulder hurt substantially less, her body already high on endorphins from the arm being tended to, and the spray had done its work, barely feeling anything as Ben stitched both the back and front wounds, three stitches each.

Hux showed up in the doorway as Ben was tending to Rey’s neck, two butterfly stitches and a thick bandage. Still dressed in tactical gear and looking more dead than alive, skin pale and sweat matted and exhausted.

“I wrote all the mission reports. It kept me busy. The kitchen is fully stocked. Do you want me to make something?”

The question was mostly directed at her and she shook her head sleepily. Her eyelids were closing of their own volition.

“I’m alright. I’m just really sleepy…”

“Ben is gonna take you to bed then.”

“Okay…”

She barely heard the conversation between the two men, slumping forward against Ben’s chest.

“I gave her painkillers and antibiotics. She should sleep like a baby…Wash up and come to bed?”

“I don’t know if I can sleep just yet.”

Rey reached blindly with her good hand, fisting it in Hux’s sleeve.

“Don’t go.”

“I’m not going anywhere baby, just off to shower.”

“Come to bed after…I won’t sleep if you’re not here…” she mumbled, uncaring that it made her sound vulnerable.

He eased her hand out of his sleeve, gently, kissing her palm and fingertips and Rey let out a breathy moan that had Ben’s arms tightening around her waist and Hux’s breath come out in a shuddery rhythm.

“I’m coming to bed after, I promise.”

It satisfied her enough, letting herself be carried out to the bedroom by Ben, who ever so carefully laid her out on the pale bedding of the king bed in the master bedroom. Sheets cool on her bare skin and the bed soft, Ben’s strong body settling against hers.

He sunk into sleep almost instantly, but Rey held on to consciousness long enough to feel Hux crawl into bed in front of her, shower damp and warm and his hand heavy and perfect on her waist.

“I’m here…” he murmured hotly against her forehead, “I’m here go to sleep.”

It was an easy order to obey.

* * *

Rey woke up disoriented, feeling ill and anguished from dreams of blood and pain. Dreams full of failure and hurt, and she panicked a little at the coolness of her own skin. Shuddering with cold sweat in the tangle of sheets.

Reaching forward and not immediately feeling Ben’s body in front of hers and her back was cold and where was Hux?

Bile rose up in her throat as she sat up in bed hurriedly, fear surging through her mind, eyes flying open and her entire body sore and battered. The light was grey and bleary in the bedroom, filtering through thin blinds and Rey had no idea what time it was and how long she’d slept and she fought for breath.

Were her dreams reality? Had they really died because of her and now she was alone? Rey’s heart fluttered up in her throat and she remembered the night before, the mission and getting shot and Ben patching her up and she looked to her right and felt a wave of relief.

Ben lay on his back, arm shoved behind his head, sleeping soundly. He probably had rolled away in his sleep.

Relief washed over her and then lust appeared. Rousing in the pit of her stomach and obliterating everything else, hunger spiraling as she crawled over to him and on top of his languid body.

Uncaring about the pain throughout her entire being as she straddled his lap and he jerked awake, hands going straight for her waist to throw her off. Pausing at the last second, eyes focusing and realizing it was her on top of him.

“I want you in me.” she breathed, not understanding her own need and what triggered it but it overwhelmed her completely.

Ben blinked, mouth parting in a soft, sleepy breath as she arched down into him. He was naked and so was she, and she felt him getting hard underneath her before his body was even awake.

“What?” he articulated, confused and Rey leaned over him, sealing her mouth over his and quieting his questions, gripping his jaw with her good hand.

He arched up into the kiss, opening his mouth for her tongue and the desire spiraled up, fed by the demanding press of body against body.

“I want you deep inside me…I want you  _ right now _ …” she whispered against his lips and he groaned low, easing her hips up with both hands and his eyes plummy dark and full of pure lust.

The post-mission ache for some human contact surging through them at once, and he sat up with Rey in his lap, his hot mouth on her chest. He licked the upper curve of her breast, kissing his way down to a puckered nipple, mouth burning hot, his hands palming her ass and gripping tight. Rey’s hand fisting in his black hair as he sucked her sensitive skin with quiet desperation.

“Make me feel alive…” she pleaded, realizing that this was the only way she knew how to feel.

His touch was the only thing that could make her feel alive and she craved it more than she did breath.

“Oh Rey…baby...” he mouthed against her skin, so gentle, wetting his fingers with saliva and hastily slicking his erection as he lay back against the stacked pillows, his own desire to be as close to her as he could nearly overwhelming, his hand on her hip clenching tight.

Rey ached for that life giving act after delivering death. It reminded her of her humanity. She needed him warm and solid and alive against her. Deep inside her.

She lowered her hips onto him fast and easy, settling until he was fully seated inside her heat, spine trembling at the stretch. It hurt, the lack of proper foreplay and lubrication making the friction nearly unbearable. It hurt and yet it was the most beautiful feeling she’d ever felt, vibrant and alive as she moved her hips, guided by his fingers, his spine arching up and his mouth parting, sucking breath.

Hux stirred awake on the other side of the bed, rolling to his side and blinking owlishly, studying them both from underneath a fringe of thick, pale lashes. Cheeks and lips a soft pink and his eyes so blue, mussed copper hair wild. He didn’t say anything, silently crawling over to the both of them when Rey reached for him with her good arm, the other too sore to move.

“Armie… _ please _ …” she begged and yet had no idea what she was asking for, his warm chest pressing to her side and his mouth finding hers.

He nipped at her lips, soft tongue slick against hers, hands so hot as they cupped her jaw. One of them slipped down her throat, careful and soft, tracing lines of heat down her chest, between her breasts and flattening on her belly. All the way down to where she was joined with the man underneath her, the pad of his middle finger circling her clit and shee cried out in his mouth, red-hot pleasure surging up her chest and down her legs.

Ben groaned at the hot clench of Rey’s flesh around his own, hips rising to meet her downward strokes and she felt overheated and perfect and Hux’s mouth glorious on hers.

“I need you both…please…” she whispered against full lips when he pulled back to breathe, his gaze heating up at her words, fingers still working her clit in slow circles.

Ben paused underneath her, unsure, hands clenching on her hips as he held back from thrusting up, taut muscle in his belly flexing with the effort.

“Are you sure, Rey? This is a lot, you’re hurt...” Ben pleads, but she stops his words with a slow curl of hips, leaving him gasping underneath her.

“Yes…I’m sure. I need it, I want to feel something that isn’t pain. I need to feel alive.”

It wasn’t the first time she’d asked for them both to take her. Nor would it be the last, but in the moment, it was all she wanted.

Hux’s free hand glided down her back, his mouth tracing the curve of her jaw, kissing up to her earlobe and tugging the soft skin with his teeth as his fingers curved down, thumb pressing against the tight pucker of her ass and she shuddered with eagerness.

“You want me here?” he punctuated the question with a light push that breached the tight ring of muscle and Rey’s stomach dropped, groaning low and clenching so hard around Ben he nearly bucked her right off with his surging hips.

“Fuck… _ fuck _ that so good…” he hissed, sweat breaking across his buff chest, teeth clenched and hands pressing her down in his lap.

“Yes…Hux…please. I need you both inside me _ please _ …” she begged, feeling sore everywhere and overwhelmed, the need to be held and loved and squeezed between their two hard bodies obliterating every coherent thought.

Everything was fast after that. By some unknown miracle, Hux found a still sealed tube of lubricant in the nightstand, and he wasted no time getting her ready.

Hux arranged their bodies so that he could kneel behind her, straddling Ben’s thighs and gently pushing down on her shoulders, the man underneath her pulling her to him. Ben devoured her mouth while Hux carefully thumbed her tight ass, fingers lube slicked as they pushed in.

Rey whined and pushed back on his strong fingers, wishing it was his cock but knowing she needed the preparation. Two fingers then three, Ben underneath her struggling to stay still with her flesh pulsing and clenching around him. Heat and need burning deep in the pit of her stomach when Hux’s slicked cock pressed against tight muscle. So tight, forcing her body to relax and feeling it flutter and ease around him as he pushed in, short little thrusts that had her clawing at Ben’s chest and her breath burning through her lungs.

Rey’s lower body throbbed when he bottomed out, Ben cursing and squirming underneath her, breathing shallow.

“God, fuck…So tight…”

Rey didn’t have any brain power left to even talk, arching her spine back and feeling so full, stretched to the most she could endure and she straddled that thin line between pleasure and pain.

Then they moved. The two of them at once and Rey’s mind blanked with pleasure.

Rey forgot how to breathe, the only thing that mattered was two bodies crushing her between them, her own sore, battered body pushed to its limits. Fast, aching thrusts and Hux’s panting breaths on her shoulder and his hands cupping your breasts and squeezing them hard and Ben bucking up underneath her, head thrown back in pleasure, his dark lashes fanned thickly on flushed cheekbones.

“You’re being so good Rey, taking us both like that…you’re perfect…so good…” Hux moaned against her ear, breathing hard, overwhelmed and Ben echoed him from below, groaning low in his throat.

Rey was lost in sensation for what felt like eternity yet not long enough, their thrusts slow and hard and so perfect, until Ben’s fingers let go of their death grip on her hip and found her clit.

Callused thumb pressing into it rough and fast because he was on the verge of his own orgasm, she could tell from his hitched breath and flushed cheeks, and he was taking her with him.

“Oh fuck…fuck don’t stop… _ don’t stop _ …” Rey pleaded, pushing back against Hux and the light change of angle had Ben’s cock pressing hard into that blissful spot deep inside her cunt.

Rey came in a blinding, shattering rush, eyes unseeing through the red haze and feeling like bursting apart at the seams, screaming her throat raw. She came so hard, harder than she ever had before, gushing clear fluid in pulses all over Ben’s belly, splattering in hot drops all the way up to his chest.

Rey vaguely felt them both reach their end, Hux stiffening behind her, mouth closing on the nape of her neck and Ben roaring his release, bucking up inside her, trembling and gasping.

They cradled her between them in the hazy aftermath, hot and sweat slicked, both their hands lovingly tracing every inch of her body and tender voices in her ear, whispering endearments against bruised skin, Rey’s heart throbbing and that’s when she finally felt safe enough to cry. Shaking with the force of her sobs, pulling Hux’s arms around her as she buried her face in Ben’s warm neck.

“I almost lost you…” she whimpered, breathing hot and fast and feeling dizzy with pleasure and the overwhelming feelings flooding her heart, “I love you both so much…I wouldn’t know what to do without you…I love you…”

Dangerous words. So dangerous and yet feeling like she’d rather die than keep them trapped in her throat.

They held her quietly, not trying to make her stop, letting her cry until she calmed down on her own, breaths burning her throat and feeling more sore than she’d ever been before.

Hux’s steady breathing and steadier caresses, Ben’s soft lips on her forehead, slowly lulling her to real, restful sleep.

The dreamless kind that truly allowed for recovery and that she desperately needed. More than talking, more than making sense of her feelings. Rey drowned in velvety darkness, wondering if the softly whispered words in her ear were truth or your imagination.

_ We love you too. We love you so much Rey... _

She hoped beyond hope that they were true, and that they’d still be true when the morning came.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oof I'm sorry. Also, I wrote and edited this with too much alcohol coursing my system so yeah...oops. All mistakes are my own yadi-yada, this is pretty terrible and probably not everyone's cup of tea but if you DO like it, by all means leave me kudos and comments, I live for them <3 xoxo


End file.
